I'll Protect You
by Ary14
Summary: -Nunca permitiría que te lastimen. No importa si me hieren, mientras tu estés bien, yo estaré bien, Nico-chan. Pareja: NicoMaki


**Buenas nwn aquí estoy yo nuevamente con un One-Shot que se me ocurrió hace unos días al ver unas imágenes de un tipo de doujin (que me encantó por cierto, aunque lastimosamente no lo encontré completo). Le agregué mi propio toque personal por supuesto.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado :)**

 **Las únicas advertencias que dejo por aquí son:**

 **1) Este fic puede contener algo de violencia.**

 **2) Tengan una inyección de insulina a mano uwu(?**

 **Por cierto, nuevamente les pediré paciencia por si hay algún horror ortográfico por ahí, aun soy bastante nueva por aquí.**

 **Love Live no me pertenece, si fuera así, habría mucho yuri, sobre todo de mi queridísimo OTP NicoMaki xD**

 **Sin más, disfruten.**

* * *

" **No permitiré que te lastimen"**

Una pelinegra corría rápidamente entre los pasillos del hospital Nishikino buscando desesperadamente una habitación en especial. Después de preguntarle a su sue... ejem al señor Nishikino en que habitación se encontraba aquella tsundere pelirroja y problemática al parecer. Salió rápidamente en busca de dicha habitación.

-¡209, 209, 209...! ¡Aquí está!- se detuvo frente a la puerta que tenía incrustado una placa con él número "209" en él.

Respiró hondo y sostuvo la perilla de la puerta pero no logró abrir ya que sintió que otra persona lo abría. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la madre de la pelirroja a la que buscaba en este momento.

-Sue... digo Nishikino-san- Dijo un poco sorprendida la ojicarmín al verla.

-Oh, Nico-chan, adelante, pasa a verla, ella está bien, unas cuantas heridas; en el brazo sobre todo, y unos golpes que no pasarán de un ojo morado y moretones en todo el cuerpo con una costilla fracturada, fue un milagro que no fue algo muy serio ya que no hay riesgo que lastime algún órgano, se recuperará rápido pero debe estar en constante reposo por lo menos una semana- La señora Nishikino suspiró- aún no me quiso decir toda la verdad de por qué sucedió todo esto, pero esa niña me lo tendrá que decir tarde o temprano. Nos vemos después Nico-chan aún hay trabajo por hacer. Te la encargo- La señora Nishikino le sonrío y se despidió de Nico.

-Si... muchas gracias, nos vemos- Dijo despidiéndose cortésmente.

Miró de nuevo la puerta, volvió a tomar la perilla y tragando saliva la abrió entrando a la habitación con paredes blancas y demás aparatos que solo se encontraban en habitaciones típicas de un hospital.

En ella se encontró a una chica de cabello rojo que miraba hacia la ventana, estaba acostada en una cama. Esta estaba con un brazo vendado y con unos cuantos raspones en sus mejillas, con parte de su uniforme de Otonokizaka un tanto sucio. También un ojo que ya estaba morado y ligeramente hinchado, se dio cuenta de ello cuando la pelirroja giró su cabeza y la miró. Todo lo que había pasado ese día hace unas pocas horas se le vino a la mente de golpe.

-Maki-chan...-

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces... ¿vendrás?- Preguntó Maki tímidamente.

-Mmm... no sé, aún estoy enojada-

-¡Pero Nico-chan! No fue mi culpa, sabes que Umi y yo somos las responsables de la melodía y la letra, por ende debemos de ponernos de acuerdo para hacer la canción- Decía la ojivioleta defendiéndose.

-Pudiste haberme llamado y las hubiera ayudado- Dijo Nico cruzándose de brazos con una expresión molesta. Sabía que Maki tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera.

-Sabes que no me gusta que estés ahí cuando estoy componiendo para μ's- Maki desvío la mirada.

-¿A si? ¿Por qué según tu?-

-Pu-pues porque...- Tartamudeaba.

-¿Por qué, qué?- Insistía.

-Bien, me voy- Le dio la espalda a Maki y se dispuso a irse cuando algo impidió que se fuera.

-¡Por qué no puedo concentrarme!, ¿Bien? Me pones nerviosa cuando estás ahí conmigo y no logro concentrarme en la melodía...- Maki decía sonrojada. - No puedo evitar sentirme así, me haces sentir todo esto cuando estás conmigo...- Bajó la cabeza muy avergonzada. Cielos, le costaba decir aquellas palabras.

-Maki-chan, mirame- Nico se acercó, tomó el mentón de la pelirroja e hizo que la mirara- Está bien, su-supongo que me sobrepase, me sentí un poco ce-celosa de que estuvieras a solas con ella un buen rato es todo- Desvío la mirada sonrojada aquello la hizo sentir feliz sin que se diera cuenta con aquellas palabras- aceptaré tu propuesta- La soltó.

-Entonces... ¿te parece bien ir saliendo de clases?- Preguntaba aún tímida Maki.

-Me parece bien... nos vemos entonces- Dijo Nico tomando su recipiente en donde había traído el almuerzo y empezó a irse.

No dio ni tres pasos cuando sintió que la jalaban de la cintura y rápidamente le daban un fugaz beso en los labios. Nico se sorprendió y se sonrojo.

Maki se aclaró la garganta- S-si nos vemos, ya es hora de entrar a clases-

-Emm... y ¿po-por que no me sueltas...?-

-Amm... ¿"Por qué" dices?- Desvío la mirada.

-S-si-

Maki tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la pelinegra con sus rostros muy cerca. Últimamente la ojivioleta era muy transparente con sus sentimientos cuando estaban a solas y eso le encantaba a Nico. Aunque aún existía mucha timidez.

-Quería decirte que... que no tienes por qué sentirte celosa, yo... solo tengo ojos p-para ti, Nico-chan- Dijo con todo el valor que pudo reunir.

Nico se quedó pasmada y luego enrojeció- ¡E-eso es obvio! Es así c-como debe ser... después de todo soy t-tu novia y la mejor idol de todo el mundo, solo me debes de m-mirar a mí- Dijo con su típico ataque de ego y luego desvío la mirada. Eso la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Eso ya lo sé-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Que soy la mejor idol de todo el mundo?-

-No enana, que s-solo debo de mirarte a ti-

-Pero si soy la mejor idol se todo el mun...-

-Como digas... idiota-

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!-

-Idiota- Dijo Maki sonriéndole. Disfrutando de sus reacciones.

-Tu... ya verás pequeña idio...- Empezó a decir con un poco de enojo, siendo interrumpida por la pelirroja.

-La pequeña aquí eres tu Nico-chan- Dijo Maki con burla. Que inusual.

-¡En edad no!-

-Hablo de la estatura y otras cosas- Nico se enojaba con facilidad con esas palabras, así que no pudo evitar molestarla un poco.

-¡¿Qu-qué?!- Exclamó exageradamente.

Maki se rió- Ya tranquila, ¿Nos vamos?-

-Antes debes darme un beso de compensación-

-¿Eh?- La miró sorprendida.

-Por decirme esas cosas- La miraba molesta pero con un sonrojo predominante en sus mejillas.

-Pe-pero...- Trató de decir la pelirroja.

-Pero nada, a-anda, date prisa- Dijo sin mirarla.

Maki tragó grueso. Se acomodó mejor deslizando su otro brazo en la cintura de su contraria, atrayéndola hacia sí y acercando su rostro. Observó como la otra la miró un momento y luego cerró sus ojos entregándose, por lo cual hizo lo mismo y cerró sus ojos reduciendo por completo la distancia entre sus labios en un beso suave y tierno que duró unos segundos.

Se separó lentamente abriendo los ojos- Em... c-creo que deberíamos irnos- Dijo con su cara tornándose del mismo color que su cabello.

Nico la miró- Umm... si, pero aún sigues sin soltarme- Dijo igual de roja que la otra.

-¡Ah! Lo siento...- Dijo la ojivioleta soltándola y tomando el recipiente en donde antes había comido su almuerzo junto a la linda enana que le había robado el corazón descaradamente según ella. Las dos empezaron a dirigirse a la salida de la azotea.

-Aunque si soy la mejor idol del mundo-

-Claro, si tu lo dices- Dijo Maki sin mucho interés.

Nico la miró con un puchero.

...

Gracias a que no hubo práctica ni reunión hoy, todas podían retirarse temprano para irse a sus casas.

Cierta ojicarmín se dirigía a la salida seguida de sus dos mejores amigas de tercer año. Al acercarse más, notó una cabellera roja muy familiar para ella y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

-Ara~ así que hoy tienen cita ¿Eh?- Comentó una pelimorada burlona.

-Nozomi no la molestes- Reclamó ligeramente Eli.

-Jum eso no es de tu incumbencia- Nico giró su cara en otra dirección.

-Si que lo es~ después de todo, tengo que cuidar bien a mis hijas-

-¡Ya te dije que...!- Trato de decir la pelinegra.

-Vamos, vamos ya tranquilas. Nozomi, mejor vamos por un parfait, ¿qué dices?- Trató de calmarlas la rubia, bueno en realidad solo a Nico.

-Solo por que tu me lo pides Elichi- Nozomi se pegó más a Eli- Suerte con tu cita Nicochi, no te aproveches tanto~-

-¡Serás...!-

-¿Nico-chan?- Se escuchó una ya muy conocida voz.

-¡Ah! Maki-chan- Dijo sorprendida Nico.

-Nos vemos mañana Maki-chi- se despidió Nozomi.

-Hasta mañana Maki- Se despidió la rubia caminando a la par de la pelimorada la cual sujetó la mano de la rusa, alejándose.

-Entonces... ¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó un poco incómoda la ojivioleta. Había logrado escuchar parte de la conversación.

-Umm.. Si- Vaya que Nozomi sabía como ponerlas de lo más nerviosas con sus bromas.

Las dos empezaron a caminar y a los pocos segundos entrelazaron sus manos disimuladamente. Fueron a un parque que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Nico. No era tan visitado, así que estarían bastante tranquilas. Antes de llegar compraron algo para comer.

...

-¿Me invitas del tuyo?-

-No-

-¡¿Ehhh?! ¿Por quee?-

-Tienes el tuyo-

-Pe-pero quiero probar el tuyo-

-Aguántate las ganas, yo tengo hambre-

-Mouu, solo un poco ¿si?- Nico hizo cara de perrito abandonado. Siempre lograba convencerla de esa manera.

Maki la miró y se sonrojó- s-se ve muy linda- Pensó- Está bien, s-solo un poco - Dijo desviando su mirada y ofreciéndole la crepa de vainilla.

-Okaaay~- Nico mordió la crepa y se maravilló por su sabor.

-Te... te toca- Dijo Maki sonrojada. Últimamente estaba tomando valor de quien sabe dónde para pedirle ese tipo de cosas -Ahh que vergonzoso- Pensó.

-¿Uhm?- Nico vio que Maki le dirigía una mirada a su crepa de fresas- Oh... amm si claro, toma- Le ofreció de la suya cubierta con fresas.

Maki se acercó a la crepa llevando una parte de su cabello hacia atrás para no mancharse. Mordió y sintió el dulce sabor de la fresa combinada con la crema.

-Tienes un poco de crema en tu mejilla- Nico acercó una servilleta para limpiarle la mejilla a Maki.

-Gra-gracias-

Las dos se sonrieron tiernamente un poco sonrojadas. Eran este tipo de momentos en los que disfrutaban mucho de estar juntas, podían ser honestas solo si estaban solas, cuando estaban rodeadas de gente solo se ponían a discutir por cualquier tontería. Eso era algo que definía su relación.

-"¿Que estás viendo?"-

-"Ah, es μ's"-

-"¿Eres fan de las idols?"-

Tres chicas de otra escuela se habían sentado en la banca que estaba en parte de atrás de donde estaban Maki y Nico. Captando ligeramente la atención de estas al estar hablando de su grupo.

-"Oh sí, aunque no tanto, me gusta un poco su grupo, aunque prefiero más la SubUnidad de Lily White supongo"-

-"¿Y aquel grupo BiBi o algo así?"

-"Nah está ahí Yazawa Nico, no me gusta"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Canta horrible, su voz me molesta"

La pelinegra mencionada estaba prestando total atención a lo que aquellas chicas decían sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

-"Su Nico-Nico no sé que, me saca de quicio, ¡en serio! ¿A quién le gustaría esa estúpida frase? Simplemente su persona me desagrada, ¿Cómo permitieron que ella formara parte de ese grupo?"-

Aquella chica desconocida seguía hablando.

-¿Nico?- Susurró preocupada la pelirroja, pero no fue escuchada.

A este punto la ojicarmín se sentía bastante mal, incluso pensó que lloraría. Estaban haciendo que perdiera la confianza de sí misma. ¿Es verdad todo lo que esas chicas decían? ¿Tan mala persona era? Esas y más preguntas empezaban a formarse en su mente. Bajó la cabeza y se abrazó a sí misma. Quería irse de ese lugar.

De pronto con su vista periférica vio una figura caminar con paso veloz pasando frente a ella.

-¿Maki...?- Levantó la mirada y la vio dirigirse a la parte de atrás de donde estaban sentadas.

Las chicas que hablaban entre sí vieron a una pelirroja parada frente a ellas con la mirada furiosa.

-¡Ya estuvo bueno! ¡¿No les da vergüenza hablar así de alguien?! ¡Ustedes no saben nada!- Les gritó con mucho enojo.

-"Oh tu eres, de μ's, eh... Nishikino, aun así no te da el derecho de gritarnos de esa forma"- Una chica castaña de ojos naranjas se puso de pie amenazante acercándose a la pelirroja.

\- Y tu no tienes derecho alguno de insultar a uno de nuestros miembros, no lo permitiré.- Amenazó furiosa la ojivioleta, adaptando una posición defensiva.

-"¿Qué harás al respecto?"- Se unió a la conversación una de las compañeras de aquella chica castaña.

Maki la mataba con la mirada e hizo el ademán de acercarse cuando una ojicarmín se interpuso.

-Ma-Maki-chan, será mejor que nos vayamos- Nico se puso delante de la pelirroja nerviosamente reteniéndola de los hombros y mirándola ligeramente asustada. Maki miró esas hermosas joyas color carmín sintiendo como iba disminuyendo su enojo y relajándose a duras penas.

-"Oh vaya, pero si es de Yazawa, de quien estábamos hablando"-

-Tsk- La ojivioleta volvió su mirada a aquella castaña sintiendo como el enorme enojo volvía a ella rápidamente. En verdad que estaba enojada, no pensaba con claridad.

-M-Maki vámonos- Insistía la de baja estatura sintiendo como Maki se tensaba más y más. Tenía miedo de lo que la ojivioleta pudiera hacer, más bien, de lo que podían hacerle y en los problemas que se meterían por esto. Admitía que se sentía feliz que la defendiera pero, prefería que no se metieran en líos.

-"¿Eh? ¿Se van ya? Y yo que quería un autógrafo de la gran Yazawa Nico"- Habló de nuevo la castaña con evidente sarcasmo y burla.

Las chicas de atrás una pelicenizo y la otra peliazul oscuro se empezaron a reír.

-"¡¿Qué maldita clase fan eres entonces?!"- Le gritó Maki forcejeando un poco con Nico, quien se asustó al verla de esa manera.

-Maki-chan, contrólate...- Susurraba sin ser escuchada.

-"Por supuesto que fan del grupo de idols en donde está la gran idol de todo el universo de los estúpidos, de la horrible y desagradable Yazawa que utiliza su odiosa frase para volver más estup..."- A la castaña empezó a provocar a Maki con aquello, sin embargo ni terminó su oración ya que una mancha roja llena de furia se abalanzó sobre ella hecha una fiera. Las dos cayeron al suelo y la ojivioleta empezó a repartir golpes en la cara de la castaña sin piedad.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa forma?!- Maki la había sujetado del cuello gritándole aquello. Había perdido los estribos. No podía contener la rabia que se le había formado, y lo último que la castaña dijo fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Volvió a los golpes. - ¡Ella es una persona maravillosa! ¡Tu no tienes el derecho de hablarle de esa forma si no la conoces!- Aquella castaña estaba aturdida por todos los golpes que le daban.

-"¡Ustedes... dos idiotas ayúdenme!"- Gritó con dificultad la agredida tratando de sacarse de encima a esa pelirroja furiosa.

Las otras dos chicas amigas de esa castaña, saliendo de su shock inicial, se abalanzaron contra Maki jalándola con mucha dificultad y separándola de su compañera, la tiraron al suelo y una de ellas le lanzó una patada al estómago mientras la otra iba a ayudar a la que había sido golpeada anteriormente.

-¡Maki!- Gritó Nico saliendo del shock y fue corriendo a auxiliar a la pelirroja que estaba siendo pateada por la otra. Todo lo que pasó fue tan rápido, Maki la había hecho a un lado rápidamente y se le había abalanzado a esa castaña sin que Nico pudiera hacer nada.

La de cabello rojizo se estaba retorciendo por el dolor que aquellas patadas le daban.

Nico trató de empujar a la pelicenizo que lastimaba a Maki pero fue casi imposible, esa persona le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza de altura.

-"Quítate maldita enana solo estorbas"- En el forcejeo que tenían, al final aquella chica tenía más fuerza que la pelinegra y empujó a Nico haciendo que esta se fuera de espaldas contra el suelo sacándole un quejido de dolor.

Maki al ver esto enfureció aún más y como si no la hubieran golpeado hace apenas unos segundos, se levantó rápidamente y se abalanzó dándole un golpe en la cara a esa chica que se atrevió a golpear a su novia -¡A ella no la toques imbécil!-

-"Vaya, con que tienes agallas maldita pelirroja, y eso que tu eras mi favorita de su grupito"-

Maki miró en dirección a la voz topándose con la misma castaña a la que había golpeado- ¡Cállate!-

Se acercó a ella corriendo queriendo golpearla de nuevo, pero la otra peliazul oscuro intervino empujándola. Maki se defendió dándole un empujón de vuelta causando que ambas forcejearan. Ninguna cedía hasta que a la pelirroja la sujetaron por debajo de sus brazos dejándola inmóvil de estos.

-"Ahora si me las pagarás por arruinar mi rostro"- La castaña se acercó amenazadoramente limpiándose la sangre que escurría de su boca. Admitía que le dolían todos esos golpes. Esa ojivioleta si que golpeaba muy fuerte.

-¡Déjenla en paz!- La pelinegra se acercó corriendo tratando de hacer algo ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Eran dos contra una.

Trató de acercarse a la persona que tenía inmovilizada a Maki pero antes de que lo hiciera la sujetaron por detrás de la misma manera que le hicieron a la ojivioleta.

-"Ahora... ¿Con quién me divierto primero? No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de golpear a idols irrespetuosas y groseras"- Se acercó a Nico.

-¡Déjala! ¡TE LO ADVIERTO!- Maki no dejaba de gritar con rabia forcejeando para liberarse del agarre.

-"¿Por qué tanto apego? no será que... "- La castaña se empezó a reír- "No me digas que están saliendo juntas"- Se rio más fuerte- "No puedo creerlo, qué escándalo se armará en las redes sociales, eso explica por qué solo están ustedes dos aquí y el gran enojo de Nishikino"-

-"Que asco"- Decía la que tenía sujeta a Nico.

-"Su grupo está arruinado de igual forma con esto que ocasionaste"- Le seguía la otra.

-¡Cállense imbéciles!- Gritaba forcejeando con más fuerza Maki.

-"Tu en verdad me molestas más que esa estúpida de ahí, empezaré contigo pelirroja fastidiosa"- Aquella castaña se acercó a la mencionada y le propinó con golpe en la boca del estómago que le saco el aire.

-¡Maki-chan!- Gritó Nico preocupada.

Maki trató de regular su respiración, alzó la cabeza y miró con odio a su agresora.

-"Si que tienes fuerza de voluntad"- Volvió a pegarle en el mismo lugar sacándole el aire de nuevo. Después de ello le dio unos cuantos golpes en el rostro y en las costillas sin siquiera darle un respiro.

-¡Alto por favor! ¡PARA YA!- En este punto la pelinegra ya estaba con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Pataleaba inútilmente, apenas dándole problemas a la persona que la sostenía.

Maki ya estaba débil por los fuertes golpes e incluso ya tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca. Tenía un ojo muy adolorido.

-"Ya me aburrí, creo que pasaré con algo nuevo"- Miró a la pelinegra quien sollozaba.

-"Yuna ¿No crees que ya fue demasiado? Hasta ahora hemos tenido suerte de no llamar la atención, porque este parque esta vací..."- Trató de hablar la que tenía sujetada a Maki.

-"¡Silencio! Termino con Yazawa y nos largamos"-

-No... l-le hagas... nada- Habló débilmente la de estaba con múltiples heridas en el cuerpo y posiblemente con costillas rotas.

-Oh vaya que lindo, ¿Qué? ¿Te crees su heroína o algo así?- Se rió- Qué clase de pareja eres o lo que sea si no puedes defenderla. Seguramente solo eres una chiquilla mimada al igual que ella, que por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿12? Ni parece de preparatoria ¿sabes que te puedes ir a la cárcel porque creerán que eres una pedofila o algo así, no? Bueno aunque igual me puedo meter en problemas por golpearla, me da igual, será divertido."- Miró a Nico con malicia- Pensándolo bien... quizá pueda hacerle otras cosas... es una idol, muchos pagarían bien por pasar un buen rato con ella-

-No... te atrevas... -Maki hablaba con dificultad estaba sintiendo dolor de tan solo respirar.

La castaña solo mostró una sonrisa desagradable y se fue acercando a la pelinegra quien estaba asustada e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse ¿Por qué no podría liberarse ahora? Cuantas veces se había escapado de Nozomi como para que ahora pasará esto. Claro que estaba el hecho de que su novia estaba delirando y estaba muy mal, todo estaba muy mal y estaba asustada por lo que fuera a pasar. Rezaba para que alguien las escuchará y las ayudará.

-¡Suéltenme! ¿q-qué piensas hacer?- Por más que intentaba, no podía contra la que la tenía sujetada.

La castaña no contestó y quedó a pocos centímetros de ella con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¡A...Alto! ¡De-detente...!- Logró gritar una muy adolorida ojivioleta.

La chica castaña la miró e hizo el ademán de que la soltaran.

Maki cayó al suelo con un gran quejido de dolor, intentó levantarse pero un dolor casi insoportable se hizo presente en uno de sus costados.

-"Observa lo inútil que eres ahora"-

Maki intentaba desesperadamente levantarse, pero le era imposible cada movimiento era un intenso dolor por todo el cuerpo- ¡Nico-chan! ¡Nico-chan!- Gritaba en su mente impotente aún intentando levantarse con todas sus fuerzas.

-EY USTEDES ¡DETÉNGANSE AHÍ!- Gritó una voz potente.

-"¡Vámonos ya!"-

Las tres estudiantes salieron corriendo en cuanto vieron al oficial de policía acercarse.

Enseguida fue liberada, Nico corrió en dirección a la pelirroja adolorida- ¡Maki-chan!-

-Estoy bien... solo necesito reposar- Hablaba con dificultad. Pero aliviada de que no lograron hacerle daño a Nico.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Necesitas ir al hospital!- Nico sollozaba al ver en qué estado se encontraba la de ojos violetas.

-Señorita llamé una ambulancia, necesitamos que atiendan a esta chica, y que a usted la revisen, ya después se la verán con la ley por arruinar la armonía pública- Se alejó un poco y pidió refuerzos para atrapar a las que se habían ido corriendo.

-Nico...chan-

-No hables, así duele más- Dijo aun con lágrimas en los ojos. La tomó de la mano sintiendo lo débil que Maki estaba. En el fondo se escuchaba el sonido de la sirena se una ambulancia acercarse.

-L-lo siento… por todo esto- Susurró al borde de perder el conocimiento.

-¡Maki-chan!-

-Señorita, necesitamos que se haga a un lado, atenderemos a esta chica, a usted la atenderán en el hospital, vámonos- Un paramédico se acercó.

Nico solo pudo ver como subían a la pelirroja a la ambulancia y después se subió en ella también.

Después de que trasladarán a Maki a una habitación para su chequeo, a Nico la revisaron ahí mismo en la sala de espera ya que solo tenía unos cuantos raspones y golpes, con los brazos adoloridos por el forcejeo. Tuvieron la suerte de que aquel hospital fuera el de la familia de Maki, o quizá mala suerte ya que sus papás se alteraron al verla en tal estado.

Nico tuvo que declarar todo lo que pasó en el parque omitiendo ciertos detalles. Los oficiales al atrapar a esas chicas que las lastimaron y al darles interrogatorio, se corroboró de que la pelinegra y Maki no fueron las que tuvieron toda la culpa, por lo que las otras tres chicas tomaron el peor castigo al ser las que mayor daño causaron. En el caso de ellas dos sólo obtuvieron una multa que el señor Nishikino pagó amablemente y gracias a la influencia que este tenía con los medios, hizo todo lo posible para que nada de esto saliera a la luz. Sin embargo el daño físico ocasionado no se podía solucionar tan fácil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Maki-chan...-

Maki la miró un momento y luego apartó la mirada- Es bueno saber que estás bien-

-... ¡ERES UNA IDIOTA!-

La pelirroja regresó rápidamente la mirada hacia ella mostrándose sorprendida por la repentina actitud-¿Eh?-

-¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!- Gritaba molesta Nico.

-¡Es-espera este es un hospital baja la voz!- Gritó no tan fuerte pero con dificultad Maki.

-Eres una completa tonta...- Nico sollozó acercándose a la cama sentándose en una silla que estaba junto a ella, éste asiento servía para las visitas.

-No llores...-

-¿Por qué lo h-hiciste?-

-Te estaban insultando-

-¡Eso que importaba! ¿Ya viste cómo terminó todo esto?- Reclamaba la ojicarmín.

-No iba a permitir que te lastimaran-

-¡Eran simples palabras!-

-Las suficientes para hacerte daño-

Nico la miró sorprendida.  
Maki se sentó ligeramente haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

Tomó valor, y decidió abrir su corazón -Sé que estas cosas te lastiman Nico-chan, después de todo aunque digas que eres la mejor idol de todo el mundo, tienes inseguridades igual que todas nosotras en μ's, esas idiotas que nos golpearon no tienen idea de lo que has sufrido para llegar hasta donde estás, no saben lo que significa tu típica frase y... y ¡t-tu voz es bellísima! ¡Cantas muy bien! Siempre que te escucho cantar, mi pecho se llena de mucha calidez. Eres una persona muy amable, con el ego muy alto, pe-pero ¡en verdad te esfuerzas en hacer sonreír a los demás! Tu... tu eres una idol maravillosa... Para mi eres la mejor idol del mun...- Maki sintió que la abrazaba y se quejó un poco de dolor.

-¡Lo... lo siento! ¿Estás bien?- Decía Nico asustada apartándose.

-S-si solo no te me pegues de golpe- Dijo quejándose ligeramente del dolor que le ocasionó ese brusco tacto. Vaya que le habían dado una paliza, pero no se arrepentía de nada. No iba a permitir que hablaran mal, ofendieran y lastimaran a la persona que amaba, a la única que la hacía sentir viva y por la cual sentía que podría dar su vida inclusive- Me he vuelto muy cursi- Pensó avergonzada pero feliz. Esa pelinegra había despertado sentimientos en ella que no creía tener, al principio no todo fue color de rosas y eran poco honestas, pero poco a poco pudieron llegar a llevarse como una verdadera pareja y como ellas querían estar pero no lo admitían.

-Lo siento, no quise lastimarte- Nico bajó su cabeza sintiéndose culpable.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, me recuperaré rápido ¿si? No quiero quedarme atrás, μ's debe continuar-

-¡No te sobreesfuerces demasiado! Necesitas reposar, y-yo cuidare te ti- La miró con determinación.

Maki se sonrojó- No es necesario...-

-¡Por supuesto que si! Y lo haré aunque no quieras, es... lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, después de todo lo que hiciste por mi- La miró culpable.

-Ya te dije que no fue nada, lo hice por mi cuenta y...- No terminó de hablar por que Nico la interrumpió.

-En verdad eres idiota-

-¡¿Qué dices?!-

-Solo déjame estar junto a ti ¿S-si?-

Maki no se esperaba aquello. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido llenándose de calidez ante esas palabras.

-Ha-haz lo que quieras- Desvío la mirada.

Nico sonrió. En verdad amaba a esa pelirroja orgullosa y tsundere. Muy en el fondo agradecía todo lo que hizo por ella, pero le dolía en gran parte ver como la habían dejado aquellas personas, que por cierto según había escuchado las expulsaron definitivamente de su instituto, tenían advertencia de expulsión debido a lo problemáticas que eran, eran simples busca problemas que disfrutaban lastimar a los demás. Es bueno que por fin les hayan un puesto fin, pero, a un alto costo. Realmente iba a cuidar a Maki como si fuera la cosa más importante de su vida, aunque esto no era una mentira realmente.

Miró a Maki con devoción y sintió como su corazón empezaba a agitarse.

-Te amo ¿Lo sabías?- Soltó sin pensarlo tanto.

Maki la miró con un poco de sorpresa.

-Cla-claro que lo sé, y-yo también... te amo- Dijo lo último apenas audible sin mirarla.

Nico solo rió felizmente- Ya que voy a estar cuidándote a partir de ahora, ¿hay algo que necesites en este momento?- Preguntó tiernamente.

-Umm... no realmente-

-¿Segura?~- Insistió.

Maki pareció pensar un momento y luego habló -Hay algo qu-que quizá puedas darme- Habló la ojivioleta aún sin mirarla con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó entusiasmada por ayudarle.

Maki tragó grueso y se puso nerviosa- podrías be-besarme un poco para que me sienta mejor-

Nico se quedó muda ante esa petición. No se la esperaba.

-¡Ol-olvida lo que acabo de decir!- La pelirroja se tapó la cara con sus manos con cuidado de no lastimar su ojo herido.

La pelinegra no dijo nada y simplemente se subió a la cama acercándose a Maki con cuidado de no lastimarla. Separó delicadamente las manos que la ojivioleta tenía en su rostro haciendo que la miré.

-¿Cómo piensas que me olvide de lo que acabas de decir?-

Maki la miraba con un gran sonrojo- O-oye bájate, alguien podría entrar y nos podrán ver así-

-Le puse seguro a la puerta- Le mintió. Rezaba a todos los dioses de que nadie entrará por esa puerta, ahora mismo no había tiempo para bajarse y asegurarla, un interruptor dentro de ella se había activado al oír aquellas palabras.

-¡¿Ueh?! S-solo quítate de encima- Habló girando su cabeza no queriendo mirarla.

-Nop~ me pediste aquello, y te lo daré, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti ahora- Dijo mirándola con intensidad- ¡¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?!- Pensaba avergonzada normalmente no hacía este tipo de cosas tan repentinamente.

Se acercó a Maki y la tomó de las mejillas mirándola fijamente mientras la otra la miraba atentamente con su cara de un color igual a su cabello. Se dirigió hacia su frente depositando tiernamente un beso en él, para luego juntar sus frentes cerrando sus ojos- No vuelvas hacer algo por mi si saldrás herida de esta manera ¿okay?-

-Nunca permitiría que te lastimen, no importa si me hieren, mientras tu estés bien, te q-quiero demasiado como para dejar que algún idiota te hiciera daño- Dijo Maki en un arranque de honestidad con los ojos cerrados.

-Eres una t-tonta, pero... así como eres te amo y… gracias...- Dijo la pelinegra con la misma honestidad.

Ambas abrieron los ojos y se miraron con ternura perdiéndose en el mar carmín y violeta. Nico tomando la iniciativa se acercó más al rostro de Maki quedando a una distancia igual a la de un suspiro. Sin poderlo evitar juntó sus labios despacio, disfrutando del momento. La pelirroja correspondió casi de inmediato ansiosa por probar la calidez de sus labios.

Los movieron sin prisa, disfrutando de la suavidad que estos ofrecían.  
Cada que se besaban era una experiencia inigualable, a pesar que ya lo habían hecho varias veces. Siempre se sentía diferente, una sensación inexplicable.

Pronto sintieron la necesidad de respirar, así que se separaron un poco, aún con sus labios rozándose ligeramente entre sí.

-No deberíamos hacer estas cosas en un hospital...- Maki fue la primera en hablar.

Nico no respondió, en cambió volvió a juntar sus labios con necesidad. Siendo este beso un poco más apasionado. Obteniendo un suspiro de la pelirroja quien se adaptó rápidamente al ritmo que Nico exigía. Maki sujetaba la espalda de la ojicarmín con el brazo que no estaba herido, Nico aún la tenía sujetada de las mejillas mientras se acomodaba mejor en su regazo. Sus manos se movieron hacia el cabello pelirrojo acariciando su nuca suavemente con sus uñas, disfrutando del momento, enredando sus dedos en los mechones rojizos. Maki en cambio sólo podía aferrarse a la ropa de Nico mientras hacía pequeñas pausas para respirar.

-N-Nico-chan...- Maki se separó respirando un poco agitada.

La pelinegra volvió a sujetar con sus dos manos las mejillas de Maki y empezó a repartir besos por todo su rostro, más específicamente por las heridas que este tenía. Empezó por su ojo morado depositando un beso a un lado de este para no lastimarlo. Siguió por las pequeñas heridas que tenía en sus mejillas y en su barbilla. Maki no podía hacer otra cosa más que suspirar.

Nico hacía esto para darle a entender que ayudaría a curar sus heridas de alguna manera. De lo agradecida que estaba al defenderla de esas personas y de lo mucho que se preocupaba por verla así.

Depositó suavemente un último beso en su frente tomándose su tiempo. Acariciando suavemente su mejilla y pasando un mechón de cabello pelirrojo detrás de su oreja. Luego de unos segundos regresó a sus labios. El beso era lento, pero intenso. Tanto así que sus lenguas ya estaban acariciándose mutuamente con timidez, no solían besarse de esa manera, eran contadas veces que lo habían hecho, pero hoy simplemente no pudieron contenerse. Sentían como sus sentimientos se estaban desbordando.

Sus respiraciones empezaban a tornarse irregulares, sintiendo el calor de sus mejillas arder.  
Nico pronto sintió la necesidad de morder y cuando lo hizo, Maki se sobresaltó levemente y dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa y seguidamente un quejido de dolor.

La pelinegra detuvo el beso preocupada- ¿Maki-chan?-

-D-Duele un poco- Dijo cerrando sus ojos con queja.

Nico reaccionó. Maki tenía una costilla fracturada, así que era obvio que le costará respirar al hacer esfuerzo.

Se separó rápidamente de ella- ¡Lo s-siento de nuevo! ¿Estás b-bien?- Preguntó con culpa.

La de cabellos rojos abrió sus ojos y vio la culpa reflejada en los ojos de su contraria, eso la llenó de ternura- Estoy bien, solo... me tomaste desprevenida-

-En verdad lo siento...- Nico bajó la cabeza.

-Que estoy bien- Se acercó a ella sintiendo como su costilla punzaba un poco, pero no le tomó importancia y deposito un beso en la frente de Nico- ¿Ves?- Le sonrió.

-¡No te inclines tanto hacia mi! Debes recostarte- La empujó gentilmente hasta que Maki quedó recostada en la cama- Tienes que descansar-

-Pero... - Hizo un puchero.

-Pero nada, descansa- Dijo autoritaria.

-Está bien- Dijo rindiéndose. No tenía caso discutir con esa enana terca. Aunque sabía que estaba preocupada por ella. Eso la hacía feliz.

Nico solo la miró con adoración y se acercó aún encima de ella y depósito cuidadosamente un beso en su nariz de manera gentil mientras cerraba sus ojos al igual que Maki, las dos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

De pronto se escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse con brusquedad.

-¡Nico-chan, Maki-chan! ¡supimos lo que pasó en...-

Las dos mencionadas abrieron sus ojos rápidamente y miraron en dirección a la voz asustadas.

Ahí se encontraban todas las demás integrantes de μ's asomándose, Umi como era de esperarse, se desmayó mientras Kotori la sostenía, Nozomi estaba con una sonrisa burlona con Eli a su lado dándose una palmada en la frente, Rin estaba con una sonrisa gatuna dando a entender que no sabía lo que estaba pasando y Hanayo sorprendida con un sonrojo en sus mejillas tapándose la cara con sus manos pero dejando un pequeño hueco para ver discretamente. La que había irrumpido bruscamente era Honoka que estaba igual de sorprendida. Todo esto debido a la posición en la que ellas dos estaban.

Nozomi rompió el silencio- Vaya, así que Nicochi se está aprovechando de la situación y le está dando el tratamiento adecuado para que se recupere correctamente, ahh~ y yo que pensé que Maki-chi era la activa- Dijo con burla

Las dos chicas que se encontraban en la cama empezaron a sacar humo de las orejas aun en shock. El rostro de Maki incluso ya no se podía distinguir de su cabello.

-¡Nozomi!- reclamó Eli avergonzada.

Todo se quedó en silencio de nuevo hasta que Honoka habló.

-Creo que llegamos en un mal momento... vendremos más tarde- Dijo la líder cerrando la puerta lentamente para tortura de ambas tsunderes.

-¡E-esperen, no es lo que creen!- Nico intentó hablar bajándose torpemente de la cama con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Maki solo podía desear que la tierra la tragara.

A los pocos minutos entraron todas "olvidándose" del "percance" inicial. Maki recibió atención y buenos deseos para recuperarse rápido. Con un par de reclamos por parte de Umi por ser tan "indecentes".

Agradecía de haber conocido a estas chicas, a μ's, todas ellas eran su familia y ahora mismo lo demostraban al estar preocupadas por ellas. Agradecía que Honoka le hubiera insistido tanto para que compusiera aquella canción, ya que por ella conoció a μ's, y por μ's conoció a Nico-chan, a su primer y único amor.

Miró hacia la pelinegra que discutía con Nozomi. Nico hacía diferentes pucheros y desvío su mirada hasta que se topó con la de ella, la de ojos carmín le regaló una sonrisa tímida la cual correspondió. No pudo evitar pensar que aunque ella resultó herida, no se arrepentía de haberla defendido con tal de proteger esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto amaba y ver siempre feliz a su idol favorita de todo el mundo.

A su Nico-chan.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin~**_

* * *

 **Y ... aquí concluye este fic**

 **Originalmente en las imágenes que vi, Maki solo se acercaba a aquellas chicas que criticaban a Nico, hacía el "Nico Nico Nii" y les decía que todas las integrantes de μ's estaban al cuidado de ellas (de los fans). Estuvo bastante lindo a decir verdad, pero no pude evitar hacer una versión más "harcore" por así decirlo, y no me quedé con las ganas de que Maki repartiera golpes, aunque al fin de cuentas ella saliera peor (o quizá no) por defender a su Nico-chan uwu**

 **En fin, les mando un gran saludo a todos aquellos que comentaron en mi anterior fic, me dieron muchos ánimos :,) y nuevamente gracias por darle una oportunidad.**

 **Saludo especial a Angel y a Mitzi quienes me ayudaron a darme ideas para el nombre de este fic por que era bien indecisa uwu**

 **Acepto críticas constructivas, opiniones, consejos, lo que ustedes gusten comentar :3**

 **Por ultimo agregaré que tengo algunos proyectos más en mente nwn**

 **Sin más me despido :)**


End file.
